Little crossoverish things
by Dori4n
Summary: Said prompt was:  1. Write down the names of ten characters. 2. Write a fic for each prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do Step 1. Here it is.


Okay, this is my first time posting something in English... So please, be gentle.  
>It's a prompt I've found on <strong>icarus_chained<strong> livejournal. And so, I tried it.

Said prompt was:  
>1. Write down the names of ten characters.<br>2. Write a fic of fifty words or less for each prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do Step 1.

Totally not 50 word...

And so I did.  
>Disclaimer: No one is mine, obviously. And it's quite sad by the way.<br>Rating: Maybe a bit of NC-17 here and there, but nothing really kinky. I'm too new for this.  
>Special mention: Icarus, thank you for beta. And it is a good beta. It helps me a lot. And no, it's totally not confusing.<p>

So... Feedback someone?

10th Doctor

Castiel

Crowley

Rose Tyler

Amy Pond

River Song

Sexy

Aziraphale

Gabriel

Master

* * *

><p><strong>1) First time, 4 and 6<strong> (Rose Tyler & River Song)

"**So I'm curious"**

It was totally unreal. She was sitting on her couch, in her house, quietly sipping tea with another half-human half-Time Lord (wasn't it something which should have been unique?) while her Doctor was having a rambling conversation in the kitchen with the brand new (not so "new", but for her he was) Doctor who had found, God knows where, a fez.

And sitting next to her, there was this blond woman, all smiling and laughing and self confident.

It was unreal.

"So! You're Rose.", said the curly haired woman.

Rose nodded and smiled, a bit confused.

"He barely talks about you, you know. But don't get me wrong! He didn't forget you. You were one of his biggest loves ever. And losing you broke his hearts."

River smiled softly at the girl. After all, she was quite like herself. In love. Since the beginning she has been in love. Just like her.

Then her smile turned in a mischievous grin as she took the cup from Rose's hand to put it down the table.

"I guess... You and I are his two hearts, aren't we?"

And she leaned a bit toward the younger woman. Rose's eyes met hers. There was something about this woman, something mesmerizing. She was an impossible thing, fascinating. River granted her a teasing smile, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulder and whispering to her ear.

"I've always been curious about you my dear."

The young girl shivered in apprehension. She wasn't able to even take her eyes off her. She whispered.

"I... Guess I'm a bit curious too... And um... They seem quite busy there... So we have time to talk."

River's grin got wider as she whispered against Rose's lips.

"I think I'm a bit more curious than that Rose. But yes, they seem busy..."

The younger gir jumped a bit when River's mouth closed upon hers.

It was unreal. Definitely. But somehow... It was good.

* * *

><p><strong>2) Angst, 7<strong> (Sexy)

**The Last of...**

So bigger on the inside. For this time fragment she had been someone. She had felt, she is laughing. She will cry and she had dreamed. All of Time traveling inside her head.

She had a head. With eyes he has stared in, with cheeks he has caressed, with hair he has run his fingers through, with ears he has whispered into. With lips, teeth, chin, eyebrows. And the rest. A body. An entire body. But a crumbling body. A dying body.

It is unfair. Why is she dying? Was she dying? Will she die? Hard to conjugate when Time is just a big wibbley-wobbley stuff for you.

She kissed him, she bites him. Her Doctor. Her Time Lord. What? She has stolen a Time Lord. So what? Who's gonna blame her? Now there is nothing left?

But no more body. No more laugh and cry and kiss and run. No more talk and stroke and smile and bite. Just a little push in the good direction to land him where he needs to be. Will need to be. Needed to be.

But no more chatting.

He's the last Time Lord. She's the last T.A.R.D.I.S. And forever and ever, they will be bound through Time and Space. And the journey will never end.

Please... May this journey never end.

* * *

><p><strong>3) AU, 1 and 8<strong> (10th Doctor & Aziraphale)

**Colliding universes**

"Put on your computer."

It's there. The second before it wasn't but now it is. Written as a note in the margin of the book he is reading.

The angel raises his head and frowns. Something is wrong here. Something is very wrong.

He turns the page and then, again, a note.

"Put on your computer PLEASE."

He can feel something twisted here. Something which is not suppose to be. He turns the page again.

"Aziraphale, please, put your computer on, right now."

Ok, that is really fucked up. But studying Agnes Nutter's prophecy immunizes you against a lot of weird stuff.

Even if he thinks the machine was a devilish invention, Aziraphale turns on his computer and waits. It's not a really one of those all new laptops, fast and efficient. It's actually an old model the angel's got only because Crowley insisted on it, so, it takes some time to wake up.

And once the screen is on, a voice bursts out.

"Ok... Okay, I guess you can hear me. I can't believe you don't have any webcam! You can see me right?"

And he can, actually. There is a man inside his computer. He frowns and puts his glasses up on his nose.

"Who are you and why are you in my machine?"

The man stares at him in shock for a few seconds.

"I'm not in your... Whatever! Listen to me. I'm the Doctor and..."

Aziraphale interrupts him.

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

The man grins and seems to talk to someone out of the screen.

"I love when they do this."

Then he looks at the angel again.

"It's important. They're here. You don't know them yet, nor does your demon friend. But they're here and you will have to be very careful. First things first, don't blink!"

* * *

><p><strong>4) Threesome, 3, 6 and 9<strong> (Crowley, River Song & Gabriel)

**Playtime for children**

How intoxicating she is. Both of them are... Trapped in her smell, her warm touch, her taste.

How did they get here again? They don't know and for now, they don't care at all.

All they know is that she's here, straddling the demon, her hands going here and there on his chest while her lips are biting the archangel's.

Her hips moves perfectly, her hair is just silk and gold. Each time she touches them, it's like a jolt through their whole body.

Why again are they in this bed? This question is lurking in Gabriel's eyes as he looks down at the king of the crossroads.

He is kneeling behind her, his hands everywhere on her body and, sometimes, on Crowley's while the demon is on his back.

Crowley looks at him with the same question. All they can remember is that first, they were alone in the living room. There had been a crack in the air and there she was, looking quite lost. She just appeared, magically. And after, they were here. How? Why? They don't know and they don't care.

In the corner of the room, River sighs in relief. It has been close. They almost caught her. For a little trajectory mistake she had bordered on disaster. She puts her hallucinogenic lipstick back in her pocket, adjusts her tele-transporter bangle and leaves them having fun on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>5) HurtComfort, 5 and 10** (Amy Pond & Master)

**Blessed silence**

He is needy. In everything he does he always looks like he's

He eats as if famine was threatening, he drinks as if he's gonna die dehydrated and he clings.

Oh god, he always clings to her as if she could disappear anytime.

Their first encounter had been really weird. He just gushed out from a street's wall and crashed at her feet, panting, wounded, his blond hair tainted with blood. He had looked a bit psychotic to Amy. But hey, she's had an experience in "weird". A big one. So she had just waited there to see if he would throw himself at her throat or not. But this man didn't have enough strength to do that. He had just collapsed on the road.

Now, she goes to see him now and again, when she has a day off at her job, when Rory is out.

Because, for a reason neither of them could have guessed, she is like a cure. And that's why he clings to her so hard. Why he always holds her close to his hearts. His two beating hearts. That's why she let him. Why she run her fingers through his short hair.

Maybe it's because of the crack in her wall. Maybe it's because she had spent 2000 years in the Pandorica. Maybe it's because she is the Girl Who Waited, because Time has revolved around her for a few eternities.

The fact is, when she's here, when she's close to him, there is this new thing. This glorious new thing.

When she holds him against her, there is the silence. The blessed silence in his head.

So he clings to her. And he will keep doing this. Until the drums are gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>6) Crack, 1<strong> (10th Doctor)

"Bow tie? Seriously?"

The Doctor wrinkles his nose.

"What? Bow ties are cool!", the Doctor answers, putting said bow tie straight. They are staring at each other, a bit baffled by this weird but not totally unknown situation.

The 10th incarnation seems a bit upset by his future him look.

"It's old school! But whatever, I'll let it go. But... A fez? Are you kidding me?"

The 11th Doctor rolls his eyes.

"What again? Fezzes are cool!"

"And what is this? "those are cool"? Is that a catchphrase or something?"

"Hey! You say "Allons y" all the time. Shut up now." He looks a bit offended by his former incarnation criticizing him, adding "And what about the glasses mh? We don't even need it. It's only to look cool."

The 10th Doctor opens his mouth but remains silent for a few second before scowling

"What?" he asks, but his alter ego carries on over him.

"And really? Converses? Is that cool? Not at all! Nor is the trench-coat."

"Hey! Converses are very comfy. I don't talk about your chin!"

"Oh! So I wont talk about how skinny you are."

"I'm not skiny! I'm thin!"

"Well, my chin is perfect so."

He pouts and turns his back to his strange companion. Who asks:

"Um... Whatever, why am I here?"

The 11th Doctor shrugs. "You tell me."

And then, there is a "whooosh" from the control panel. They freeze and look at the T.A.R.D.I.S. Another sound comes out and the actual Doctor smiles softly.

"Oh. I think I get it." His hand gently strokes the metal. "She always brings me where I need to be. It's the same for you." The former incarnation frowns and sighs.

"Tsss. It's not even my T.A.R.D.I.S. What have you done to her?"

The other laughs a bit, totally calmed down. "She just changed. By herself. She IS your T.A.R.D.I.S. As much as she's mine." He looks back at him. "You're close to your end, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes. I remember."

The 10th Doctor looks away, an unspeakable pain coming behind his glass. He folds his arms, not saying a word. His future self comes closer and drops a hand on his shoulder.

He whispers. "She knows what you need. You need to hear this." He smiles and adds: "We are fine. We are making great things. We are not alone anymore. Not at all."

The younger Doctor raises his head, a spark of hope in the eyes. He murmurs. "Really?"

"Yes! Totally. We are married too. And best of all, you know what?"

His smile widens a lot as he squeezes his former self's shoulder. "We're brilliant!"

The other smiles softly. Yes, he needed to hear this. Because he has lost everything. And he needed to know it would be like this for the rest of his existence. He grabs his future self's hand and holds it. Then he smiles.

"Okay but... Seriously? Fez?"

"Oh come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>7)Horror, 10<strong> (Master)

(Sorry, not the smallest idea here.)

* * *

><p><strong>8) Babyfic, 5 and 9<strong> (Gabriel & Amy Pond)

**A few millenia's error**

Amy leans toward the high-chair, smiling to the little face in front of her. The baby's mouth is a bit orange with carrot puree. He is babbling happily while his mum feeds him.

Her second born, Edwin. 8 months old little boy. Her little sunshine. His big sister loves him, she's always so happy to see his smiley face when she comes to pay a visit to her parents.

And he looks normal. So normal. Not any weird thing about him. Except today.

As Amy is still on the "one for mummy" trick, a big, bright white light suddenly appears in the room.

Incredibly powerful, beautiful, warm. Amy immediately grabs the first weapon under her hand: saucepan. She is threatening a light with a saucepan.

Then a voice breaks out. A loud and glorious voice.

"Rejoice! I'm here to announce you a wonderful new."

Her eyes widen, and she goes between Edwin and the light, brandishing her saucepan.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?"

No alien things for a few years. And now this. Universe has a weird sense of humor.

"I am God's messenger. I'm coming to you to tell you his word. You are going to..."

The majestic voice is suddenly interrupted by a very upset mum.

"God's messenger? Which degenerate planet are you from? Go back there, right now or... I hit you with this!"

She doesn't have any better ideas for now.

The light flickers a bit, as if it hesitates.

"Rejoice! The Lord will give you a son and..."

"Thanks a lot but my husband, and not God, already gave me a son. Go away, right now!"

If a light could frown, this one would.

"Already? Really?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Now get out or I hit you!"

And Amy Pond can be really threatening when she wants to be.

The light sighs.

"Listen Mary..."

"My name's not Mary!" she shouts. "My name is Amy."

"What?" The voice has totally changed in an instant. The second before it was beautiful and magnificent and divine, now it's just... A man's voice, sounding very confused. "Wait, wait... What year is it?"

"It's 2011 you idiot!Get away from my kitchen right now or... Or I call my husband! And he is the last centurion! And he will kick your ass!"

And suddenly there is no more light. Just a man, standing in front of her, a bit baffled, with light brown hair and a leather jacket.

"2011? What the fuck am I doing here?"

He rubs his eyes and sighs. Amy is still facing him with her saucepan, wondering if she has to hit him or not. "Okay, okay, sorry miss, a few millenia's error. Now I... Have to go."

He turns back and paces toward the front door. Amy doesn't move, completely confused. Then he stops and looks at her with a grin. "Oh... And by the way, Edwin is normal. 100% you and Rory. Just for the records. No more Time Lord thing."

He winks at her. "See ya lady."

And with a flutter, the man just vanishes , leaving a very tacken aback Amy with a babbling little boy who's playing with his puree.

* * *

><p><strong>9) Dark, 2 and 8<strong> (Castiel & Aziraphale)

They are all leaving. All his brothers, all his sisters. Everyone is leaving Earth. Angels are abandoning the ship. Demons are everywhere since Lucifer's vessel said "yes" to the Devil. And here they are. The two of them. An Angel and a Demon who didn't fall so much as saunter vaguely downwards. But what's the point now?

As the Righteous Man didn't say "yes" to his Archangel, the family is going away, going to find another place, another planet maybe. In the ruins of Heaven, Aziraphale is standing in front of Raphael.

"So, will you come with us brother? You can't stay here forever. There is nothing left, nothing to do for them. Come. Save yourself. We can start a new Creation. This one is dead."

The Guardian of East gate sighs and looks down to the earth. The devastated earth. "No. I can't. There is someone... I can't leave him. It would be so unfair."

Raphael gives him a contemptuous smile. "He's fallen. He will become human. You can't help him. Come with us. Or your power will desapear with us, you know it Aziraphale."

"Yes I know but... I can't. I have to watch after him. He will stay here. He will always stay here. I can't abandon him after all he did."

The Archangel sighs in disappointment. "It's sad. You are a great Angel. What a waste. Do what you want. We're leaving. Good bye Guardian."

"Good bye Raphael."

And then, the Archangel was gone. With all their brothers.

Aziraphale looks down to see the fallen one.

He is sitting on the floor of a crappy cabin. He can feel his Grace weakening and weakening and weakening while his family is going away from him.

Next to him is an old and dusty trench-coat creased on the ground.

For the first time in his long life, Castiel huddles up, hiding his head between his arms, and cries.

Silently, without any sobbing. Just bitter tears rolling down his cheeks.

And in Heaven, a much older Angel is crying too. Crying for this desperate soul, this poor little brother who gave everything for the Earth, who lost everything for the Earth. And who is now so alone. And Aziraphale feels so sorry for him.

* * *

><p><strong>10) Romance, 4 and 7<strong> (Rose Tyler & Sexy)

(Sorry again, nothing here neither.)

**Death fic, 2 and 3** (Castiel & Crowley)

(I think my muse is upset, so he doesn't want to help for this one neither. Sorry.)


End file.
